The current invention is developed along the lines of a new design, more efficient, and simpler in the way it was built, for a continuous process oven. Although many tortilla makers are available, they tend to operate with large amounts of wasted energy, this mostly due to operating in an open environment or operating with large cluster of mechanisms such as the case of US Patent 2009/0208892 where the processed flattened dough pieces are placed on a conveyor belt composed of hot metal plates which cook the product mainly from its bottom side during the moving process. Thereafter they are transferred to a second conveyor belt, to cook in the same manner the upper side which is now facing down.
Another design is the U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,025 which utilizes rotating discs on a vertical axle and a device that lays the raw dough discs and transfers them to the following disc to complete the cooking process and additionally has a pressing system that flattens the corn dough. Said mechanisms do not take advantage of the disposition and the movement of the machine. In both cases there is a large consumption of energy due to heat loss as well as the transferring of the product over large areas.